Bonding
by Sassbrat
Summary: Missing scene for Chapter 21 and 41 and 57 of the Secret of Bumblebee. Very heavy on interfacing. Please read reguler story to understand these parts
1. Chapter 1

_This is the missing scene from chapter 21 for the Secret of Bumblebee. This is going to be heavy on the interfacing. Please read my story to understand what is going on_

Missing Scene

Jetfire wrapped his arms around Bee's waist as he deepen the kiss and pulled her close to him. Bee had her arms around his neck as the two of them refused to take a break from the kissing. Both were using their glossa to explore each others mouth taking every line to memory. Bee let out a squeak as she was suddenly pushed to the ground with Jetfire on top her.

A hand trailed to her breast plate and took one of her breast and started to massage it. Bee let out a moan as the other hand trailed down her body gently massaging her body. Jetfire brought his head down and placed his lips on the side of Bee's neck and began to nip at the neck cables earning another moan from the silver femme.

Bee mind was in complete pleasure as Jetfire continued to assault her body. She had been so scared when Jetfire had first kissed her because of her past but Jetfire was gentle and calm and never did anything that she didn't want. She decided that he wasn't going to have all the fun. She lifted her head up and like he did to her neck she started to nip the neck cables getting a moan from him. The two were lost so deep the pleasure that each other was receiving. Bee trailed her hand down to Jetfire's port and pressed it open causing his interfacing cable and spike to come out.

Jetfire was shocked at how bold Bee was being. He was sure that she would be having a hard time interfacing based on what happened in her past. But that thought went out the door when he felt her open his port and his cable and spike come free. He felt Bee grabbed the back of his neck and pull him down so that their lips crash into each other. She was getting more and more bold as she deepen the kiss once again causing a moan to come from the jet.

While they were kissing Jetfire trailed a hand to her port and opened it and started to tease her opening. Bee broke the kiss and threw her head back optics open wide as a wave of pleasure surged through her body. Jetfire continued his teasing earning more moans from the femme under him. He teased her for several cycles until she was ready. He pulled Bee up until they were both in a sitting position with Bee sitting on his lap.

Bee could feel Jetfire's spike at the tip of her entrance. She gave Jetfire a look that she was ready. The jet gently inserted his spike into Bee's port earning a slight yelp from her. He knew that he might hurt her so he waited until she got used to his size. A few cycles later she gave the sign that she was ready by sliding up and down the spike. The two moved in time with each move earn moans and groans from each other. Neither one want to stop as the passion took over.

Bee shoved Jetfire to the ground roughly and straddle his waist sliding up and down his spike at a steady pace. Who knew that Bumblebee had such a dominate personally.

Both Bee and Jetfire felt themselves consumed by the passion erupting from both of them. Jetfire arched up into Bee who threw her head back and let out a soft scream. He grabbed Bee by her arms and pulled her down and flip them over so that he was on top. He picked up his pace as he thrusted into her getting more moans from Bee who had wrapped her legs around the jet. She pulled him down for another kiss. While kissing Bee, Jetfire gently traced his hands around her chassis where her spark chamber was. He pressed a switch on the side of her chassis and her chest opened up revealing a very damaged spark chamber. Bee turned her head in shame only to have a hand placed on her the side of her head and forced her to look at Jetfire who just smiled as leaned downed and places a soft kiss on the top Bee's forehead. Knowing that Jetfire didn't care what her spark chamber looked like she put her hands on Jetfire's chassis and pushed the switch to open his spark chamber.

Jetfire leaned down and the two pressed their sparks together both emitting gasps as they felt all the love and pain from each other.

Jetfire felt the pain Bee had suffered during her capture by the Terrorcons and when she was in therapy. The love she felt when she had made a friend despite her being mean to him. The pain of getting kicked out of boot camp cause she stood up for her friend. Happiness when she had gotten a team and relief when the autobots found out about her past. Love when she found out that she had a surviving family member that would die for her. Love when she was able to get past the hurt of losing someone she love and when she found someone that care about her.

Bee also felt Jetfire's pain from when they were injured in the explosion almost offlineing them. The pain he and his brother went thru when they were rebuilt and the name calling from other autobots. Love when they had became friends with her. Love when he realized his feelings for her and how he felt when he wanted to bond with her.

A surge of energy traveled through their bodies making them bonded for life. Jetfire gently pulled out his spike and grabbed his interfacing cable and inserted it into Bee connecting them once again this time sending a surge of electricity coursed through causing them both to let out a muffled scream as they lip locked at the moment. Several cycles later both of them went into a overload. Jetfire removed his cable and flip them so that he was laying on the ground with Bee in his arms on top of his. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and snuggled into his chassis going into recharge. Jetfire looked at his new mate tightening his arms around her and going her in recharge completely unaware that it was so late and that there would be hell to pay in the morning.

**That was very hard to write. I hope that I did a good job with this. I didn't know much about interfacing so I used a combination of different stories that I read and my own thought on interfacing. Please Read and Review peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the interfacing scene for Chapter 41. I used a lot of info from other people's ideas of how a transformer interfaces. No copying was meant to happen. If that has happen please let me know and I will give you creidet for using your ideas. Thank you._

Bonding 2

Bee let out a groan as Jetfire assaulted her neck with such vigor. It had been so long since they had interfaced. Not since losing their sparkling. They both needed this. Bee shifted causing them to fall of the couch onto the floor with her on top of Jetfire. Jetfire trailed his hands up her sides earning small yelps as he touched sensitive spots until he reached her breasts. Where he took both of her breasts in to his hands and started to massage them gently earning soft moans from his mate. Bee took her hands and put them on Jetfire's chest to steady herself.

For a few cycles they did that to each other until they felt the heat coming from their groin area. Neither one was ready to interface just yet so Bee got up and pulled Jetfire with her and dragged him to the wash racks all the while stopping every few feet to remove a piece of armor here and there. By the time they got to the wash racks the only armor they had on was their pelvic armor. When they walked into the wash racks Jetfire grabbed Bee and slammed her against the wall.

Bee felt Jetfire grab her and slam her up against the wall and take her lips in a deep heated kiss. She let out a moan allowing Jetfire to slip his glossa in her mouth and explore. Acting upon instinct she wrapped her legs around her mate's hips as he pressed her harder into the wall. Ever since she lost the sparkling she really didn't want to do anything. Jetfire was being so great with her but even he had limits and he was at the end of his.

Bee had forgotten how good it felt to interface. Jetfire moved his mouth from her lips to her neck where he gently bit the sensitive cables causing her to let out another moan. Her hands made their way around his back and found the seam that would make Jetfire mew like a Cyberkitten. Primus she missed this feeling.

Water streamed down their bodies as the continued with the foreplay until Bee reached down her hand to Jetfire's groin and removed the armor allowing the spike and cable to come free. Jetfire did the same with her pelvic armor and removed her armor causing her port to have no resistance when it would come to his spike entering her. With her legs still wrapped around Jetfire's hips Bee reached down and took his spike in her hands and started to pump it in her hands earning a long moan from the jet. As she was pumping him he slid two of his fingers into her port and started to tease her causing lubricant to slide down his hands. Bee arched into him causing her to let go of his spike and wrap her arms around his neck. Jetfire stopped teasing Bee's port and brought his spike to the tip of her entrance to her port. He looked into his mate's eyes asking for permission. She nodded her head and arched as Jetfire thrusted deep and hard into her earning an yelped from her. Jetfire continued to thrust into her vigorously earning moans and yelps as she arched into his thrusts. She had missed this feeling so much. The water was turned off and Jetfire walked them out of the wash racks to the berth.

Where Bee when they reached the edge of the berth Bee unwrapped her legs from around Jetfire causing them to break apart and grabbed him pushed him down on the berth. Than she crawled on top of him and straddled his waist taking in his spike once again and rode him fast and hard. Jetfire placed his hands on her waist and helped her move faster. Bee braced herself by putting her hands on his chassis and threw her head back letting out a scream.

Jetfire took the opportunity to lean up and plant his face into his mate's chassis where he took his glossa and started to lick anywhere he could find earning more moans and groans from the silver femme in his lap. Between the moaning and groaning both were getting close to their overloads. Jetfire felt himself closing in and with on last powerful thrust and a moan he overloaded into Bee who overloaded a few second later.

The couple were content to just stay in the position they were in. Just clinging to each other. Jetfire gently removed himself from his mate and pulled her down and held her in his arms with her back on his chassis.

"No matter what happens Jetfire I will always love you." Bee said as she turned her head and planted and soft kiss on Jetfire's lips.

Jetfire grabbed on of the blankets and pulled it over them as pulled Bee closer to him and both fell into a peaceful recharge. A recharge that was so peaceful that was the first they had since their lose of the sparkling


	3. Chapter 3

_This will be the most hardcore chapter that I've ever written. Thanks goes to Ayami1 for her giving me ideas with out even realizing it. This take place during chapter 57._

Bee let out groan as she felt Jetfire's hands ghost down her body with gentle touches. The two of them were in the Royal Gardens enjoying what could be the last time that they would see each other for some time. Both wanted to make sure that neither one would forget the other.

Bee yelped as she felt her armor being removed piece by piece. It seemed that Jetfire was in a hurry to have her completely naked but she wasn't going to let her mate have all the fun. Before Jetfire could remove her pelvic armor Bee grabbed him and flipped him over pinning him beneath her.

"Your not going to have all the fun." Bee told her mate and pulled out a pair of stasis

Cuffs and put them on Jetfire's wrist causing the jet to be unable to move much.

"Now it's time for me to have some fun. I'm going to make you wait which to someone with seeker programming is like the pits. But you'll enjoy the interfacing so much more my darling mate." Bee said with a smirk on her face and began trailing her glossa down the fire jet's body earning moans from him.

Jetfire bucked as he tried to get free from the cuffs that held him mostly in place on the ground as Bee swirled her glossa in a very sensitive spot on his lower tank area. He had planned on being the one to give all the pleasure but it looked like his mate had other ideas. He hitched his voice when he felt Bee start to take of his armor starting with his shoulder armor followed by his chest armor. She had left his pelvic armor and leg armor on.

"To make sure that no one bugs us I locked the doors to the gardens and sound proofed the room. Dad told me that sometimes he would find a couple in here and that caused his to install the locks and sound proof the room. So we can be as loud as we want with no worries." Bee said straddling Jetfire on his waist. She leaned downed and kissed Jetfire with so much vigor that it felt like they would both overload from the kiss alone.

Somehow during the kiss Jetfire some how managed to free himself from the stasis cuffs by melting them. He bucked up and grounded his pelvic area close to Bee's pelvic area earning a moan though the kiss allowing Jetfire to insert his Own glossa in her mouth.

The two glossa tangled with each other as they battled for dominance. Bee broke the kiss and once again began sliding her glossa down Jetfire's chest. She trailed soft kisses down his body as well until she reached his pelvic area where she began using her mouth to unclip the clips that held his armor on. Once she got the armor clips on done she used once again used her teeth and pulled the pelvic armor off revealing a very erect spike in all it glory. Not giving Jetfire anything to realize that his pelvic armor was removed Bee placed one hand on the base of the spike and placed her mouth around the tip of the spike allowing her glossa to tease the tip of the spike causing Jetfire to buck into her mouth.

Bee continued to tease the spike with her glossa for another minute before she opened her mouth wide and swallowed the spike whole.

As soon as Jetfire felt Bee swallow his spike he let out a deep throated moan. His entire body was in pure pleasure as he watched Bee bob her head up and down on his spike. The jet felt like he was going to overload just from the blow job. He tried to hold his overload in but when he felt Bee's glossa at the base of his spike he knew that he couldn't keep from overloading.

Bee could sense that her mate was getting ready to overload in her mouth so she gave one last lick at the base of that spike and removed her mouth just as the Tran fluid came surging out.

Once Jetfire had calmed down a little Bee crawled back on top of the jet this time gently stroking Jetfire's shoulders. "Didn't I tell you that I would make it worth you wild. Now it your turn to show me what you got flyboy." Bee said with a sly grin.

Jetfire wasted no time in flipping Bee over to that she was on her back and his hands quickly trailing down to Bee's pelvic armor and unclipped the two clips that were on the sides causing the armor to fall off. Like Bee did with him earlier Jetfire trailed his glossa down Bee's body until he reached her port. Also like she did with him he traced his glossa round the edge of her port for a few moments before driving his glossa in earning a moan very similar to his when she had his spike.

Bee arched her back as Jetfire continued to tease her port. She knew that he wanted to make the most of what could be the last time they would interface before they went to war with the Terrorcons and both wanted to make the most of what time they had. Bee didn't know how long Jetfire teased her port before she overloaded.

"You to be Right about the time of the wild." Jetfire said as he crawled back up on Bee and held her in his arms. Both were slightly exhausted but neither one was done pleasuring each other.

Jetfire's spike was still erected and Bee's port was covered in lubricant signaling that they were ready for each other once again. Jetfire positioned himself at the tip of Bee's entrance and looked at his mate for permission before he entered. Bee nodded her head and let out a gasp as Jetfire entered her with a powerful thrust.

Jetfire did what he always did waited for his mate to get use to his size and would start moving when she gave the ok. He started to move when saw the look in Bee's optics.

Bee gasps and groaned and moaned as Jetfire made love to her like he had never did since they had bonded all those month ago. She held on to Jetfire for dear life as another powerful thrust hit her sensors. She rolled her head from side to side and gripped the dirt with her hands with each thrust.

"H…harder. F…faster Jetfire." Bee somehow managed to speak out though the moans.

Jetfire wasn't one to let his mate down and picked up the pace. He felt Bee wrap her legs around his hips causing him to go deeper into her. He could also feel her snake her arms under his arms and her fingers digging into his back with each thrust.

Bee for her part arched her back with each thrust given. Bee could feel that she was close to her overload and had a feeling that Jetfire was close to his. When she felt the overload coming She pulled Jetfire down to a smearing passionate kiss.

With one final Thrust Jetfire overloaded into his mate which was quickly followed by one of her own. Jetfire collapsed on top of Bee panting. Bee was softly stroking Jetfire's helm. She still had her legs wrapped tight around his hips

Jetfire hand Bee in a death grip but not to tight as he didn't want to lose his mate.

"I love you. No matter what happens in the battle I will always be with you." Jetfire told Bee as he gently stroked the side of her face. His voice losing the 'accent' that he normally had when he spoke.

"I love you too and I will always be with you as well." Bee said as she leaned up and gently kissed her mate on the lips.

The two young lovers soon feel asleep in each other arms. Since the room was locked they did have to worry about any one finding them armor less.

Both had no idea what Primus had in store for them but they both knew that they would be together for the rest of their lives no matter what.

_please leave a review_


End file.
